James MacPherson
" }} "}} James MacPherson was a Secret Service agent working out of Warehouse 13 who used to partner with Arthur Nielsen. What made him such a great agent was his ability to get inside an opponent's head and turn the tables on them just as their own plan was reaching fruition. At some point he began to believe that what the Warehouse was doing was wrong, and artifacts belonged out in the world, a perspective which led him to go rogue and turn against Warehouse 13. James suffers from heartburn and speaks with a slight British accent. Mrs. Frederic considers him an expert at psychological manipulation and that he strikes when you least expect him to. Biography Little is known about MacPherson's early life. During his time as a Warehouse 13 agent he was partnered with Arthur Nielsen. He was also in a relationship with Carol. MacPherson used the Phoenix to save Carol from a fire, causing five firemen to die. As a result, he was fired and banned from ever re-entering the Warehouse. To enforce this ban, MacPherson was injected with a special substance that would react violently to the painite in the walls, turning his blood to acid and causing it to eat through his veins. MacPherson was then given 5 consecutive life sentences in prison, but, after being in prison for 2 years, there was an explosion that killed dozens of people, and MacPherson was thought to have been killed. 15 years later, the Warehouse personnel realized MacPherson had faked his own death and escaped from prison; he then began to steal artifacts and sell them at auctions, after demonstrating their powers to potential buyers, even committing murder while so doing. He was caught by Arthur Nielsen and his two agents at the time (Pete and Myka) and put into the bronze sector of Warehouse 13, with a necklace of stones infused with palladium to negate the acid making effects of the mineral in his blood. With the unwitting help of Leena, he escaped and briefly killed his former partner. During his escape he also removed H. G. Wells from the bronze sector, to get her Imperceptor Vest from her home in England that MacPherson could not find on his own, but later episodes clearly show that she was using him as a means to get de-bronzed and be free to follow her own devious plans. She later betrayed him during a trip back into the warehouse to the Escher Vault, cutting off the necklace given to him by Mrs. Frederic, thus causing his blood to turn to acid and disintegrate him. After his death, MacPherson attempted to convey one last message to Artie (the message apparently related to the Minoan Trident). As a result, Artie found that James had left him a note and a(n artifact?) pocket watch, which Artie had admired. In "Shadows" it is shown through Jane Lattimer's memories that both Artie and MacPherson were directly responsible for the retrieval of Carlo Collodi's Bracelet. In "Emily Lake/Stand" Artie eventually discovers that the pocket watch MacPherson entrusted to him is more than it appears. When Pete gazes at the destruction and says "We lost Artie, we lost". Artie replies by holding up the watch and says "Not yet.....". Appearances *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' (As ghost) *'' '' (In Jane's memory) *'' '' (In flashback) *'' '' (In an alternate timeline) Notes *MacPherson shares his name with an 18th Century Scottish poet. Macpherson3.jpg|MacPherson as Professor Raynolds MacPherson and phoenix.jpg|MacPherson demonstrating the Phoenix's ability. Bronzed.jpg|MacPherson bronzed References MacPherson MacPherson